1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to load guides for utility vehicles and the like. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a load guide with a retractable portion that is moveable between an operative position and a retracted position.
2. Related Art
Construction and utility equipment may be equipped to lift, move, and place heavy loads. Such equipment may include a boom and a winch for engaging and moving heavy loads. By way of example, digger derricks and similar utility vehicles are used to set utility poles and the like by digging or drilling holes and then placing the utility poles in the holes. Digger derricks may include an auger to dig the hole, a winch to lift the pole, and a pole guide mounted on the boom to stabilize and guide the placement of the pole as the pole is positioned and then placed in the hole using the boom and winch.
Pole guides typically include a pair of arms or grapple tongs for selectively engaging and securing the pole as the pole is lifted using the winch. With the pole secured by the pole guide, the boom can then be moved to position the pole to be placed in the drilled hole. To effectively engage the pole, the arms protrude outward from the boom. The protruding arms may limit or obstruct movement of the boom when not in use or otherwise encumber use of the boom.